


La Tormenta

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, MewMew, PsychicCloneShipping, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Trabajo originalmente publicado en el foro Fanficslandia





	La Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo originalmente publicado en el foro Fanficslandia

Fue un viaje largo. Pero al fin había llegado al pie de la Gruta Helada, la criatura frunció el ceño mientras daba leves golpeteos al suelo con su pata izquierda y sus brazos cruzados, estaba esperando a alguien. Recordaba muy bien que cuando despertó su compañera de viaje no hacía acto de presencia. Iba a matarla si volvía a llegar tarde por su culpa, de solo pensarlo seseó unas palabras malsonantes y agachó sus orejas félidas.  
  
El viento empezaba a estar irregular, no se sentía natural. «Lo hizo de nuevo», pensó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para tener una panorámica del cielo.

Un hilo de luz atravesó las nubes, dejando mostrar a una criatura similar al que estaba en tierra. Ella volaba hacia arriba, ignorando a su compañero esperándola abajo. Se había levantado temprano para volar, una actividad que le encantaba hacer. Le hacía sentirse completamente viva.  
  
El clima no era estable, mas a ella no le importaba. Su piel sentía algo irregular en el aire, pero estaba demasiado ensimismada en su tarea como para darse cuenta.  
  
Al estar a altura suficiente, el ser cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Era necesario para la maniobra, cuando estuviese cerca del suelo retomaría el vuelo. Era algo peligroso, pero ya había volado hasta la atmosfera hace varias lunas, iba a ser un truco fácil. El aire seguía irregular, el viento meneaba con algo de violencia su cola.  
  
Estaba a sólo unos metros del suelo cuando una ráfaga de viento golpeó su espalda. La gata intentó ver por dónde venía el golpe sin éxito, su vuelo había sido desestabilizado, pronto iba a caer con fuerza al suelo.  
  
Su compañero vio con horror como caía, calculando donde iba a precipitarse para amortiguar su golpe. Aunque a la velocidad que iba no iba a llegar para hacer una burbuja de energía.  
  
La mewtwo tuvo que pensar rápido. Juntó sus manos para crear una esfera de aura, logrando ver unos pocos arbustos, hizo una pequeña bola para sólo impulsarse hacía el sotobosque lleno de nieve. Contó hasta diez y lanzó su ataque logrando caer en los arbustos, sintió algo rasguñando su hombro.  
  
Vio la sombra de su compañero acercarse, disimulando bien su agitación. Éste suspiró agachándose.  
  
—Algún día tus deportes extremos te van a matar —dijo observando a su compañera para ver si se había hecho daño.  
  
—¡Estoy bien! —respondió ella levantándose de un salto.  
  
Sin dejar que le examinara, la gata se posicionó a su lado lista para partir.  
  
Mewtwo le observó sin creerle demasiado. Viendo que ya iba a partir unos minutos tarde el clon decidió ya caminar por la nieve de una buena vez.  
  
Ambos clones caminaron unos kilómetros, no era igual a cuando conoció a Genesect, aquella vez apenas terminaba el invierno en Unova. Mantuvo la cola cerca de su cuerpo para guardar algo de calor, pero de igual forma temblaba. Mewtwo se abrigaba más con su capa, haciéndole ver a su compañera que también estaba harto del frío. Tenían el pelaje extremadamente corto, tan corto que sólo sería posible verlo a través de herramientas humanas.  
  
Un gruñido salió de la boca de la hembra. No ver nada más allá de un lienzo blanco le estaba desesperando, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sufriría de hipotermia. Mewtwo la vio de reojo, notando que su cuerpo estaba un poco cubierto de nieve, él levantó su brazo sosteniendo la capa.  
  
—Ven acá —murmuró mirándola a los ojos.  
  
La psíquica caminó hacia él, sintiendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo que su cercanía aumentara. Ambos felinos reanudaron su caminata. Mewtwo sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar mucho tiempo en este clima, necesitaban encontrar un refugio lejos de la nieve.  
  
La vista bien desarrollada del clon mayor pudo divisar una entrada cuando llevaron casi dos horas caminando. Era el último esfuerzo e iban a pasar el resto de la tarde ahí, algo en lo que su compañera estuvo de acuerdo. Ella se aferró más a su cuerpo, queriendo gastar sus últimas fuerzas para impulsar a ambos a la caverna.  
  
El par de clones llegaron casi a rastras a la entrada. La mewtwo se sentó ya estando dentro agitando su cuerpo hasta la punta de su cola para quitarse la nieve y el líquido de lo que se había derretido.  
  
—De haber sabido que el clima iba a empeorar te hubiese preparado algo —habló dándole una última mirada al exterior.  
  
—Creo que habría sido idóneo —murmuró.  
  
—Pero tendría que pensar en cómo hacer que tus piruetas no se vean torpecitas, Mizu. —Contó hasta tres sólo para ver como ella chilló.  
  
—¡Mi nombre es Mewtwo!  
  
Le hacía gracia ver cómo ella cruzaba los brazos, inflaba un poco sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada para que viera su enfado. Admitía que eso la hacía ver adorable en vez de intimidante. Recordaba muy bien por qué había elegido ese nombre para su compañera. Fue cuando le dejó acompañarlo, Mewtwo la encontró haciendo piruetas en el agua; Mizu significa agua en su región natal, en ese momento le quedaba como anillo al dedo, aunque a ella no le hizo mucha gracia el cambio de nombre. Menos si no había confianza entre los dos.  
  
Y Mizu siempre reacciona de esa manera cuando menciona  _ese_  nombre. Mewtwo se sentó junto a ella, ignorando su aún presente puchero.  
  
—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos conocimos? —preguntó él intentando tener contacto visual con ella.  
  
—Creo que diez meses —contestó ella—. Volviendo al tema... quieres hacerme una capa, ¿cómo la tuya?  
  
Mewtwo se vio algo aturdido con la pregunta.  
  
—Sí, no es mucho, pero te protege del frío. Además, también es para ocultar nuestra especie.  
  
Mizu entornó los ojos y se levantó.  
  
—¿Realmente necesito ocultarme?  
  
Los dos clones se quedaron en silencio, solos entre la poca luz de la tarde que esa cueva dejaba entrar, el sonido del viento llegó a sus oídos con signos de convertirse en una tormenta. Ambos felinos se quedaron callados haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿por qué ocultarse?  
  
«Somos un peligro. Nadie debe ver lo qué somos, ya el simple hecho de viajar juntos es arriesgado.»  
  
—Es necesario, mientras no sepas cómo manipular recuerdos, debes ocultar tu especie —respondió él caminando hasta la entrada para ver el exterior.  
  
La hembra suspiró.  
  
—¿Realmente tengo derecho a hacer eso? —volvió a preguntar.   
  
Un sonido gutural salió de él. ¡Por supuesto que tenía derecho! Su libertad estaba en juego después de todo. Pero para ella no tenía sentido, sólo les daba la razón a aquellos que les miraba como si fuesen fenómenos. Unos parias. Ella sabía que a Mewtwo no le gustaba ese trato, mas disimulaba muy bien su disgusto.  
  
—Yo he conocido humanos de confianza. —Intentó acercarse a él—. Sé que nada garantiza que todos son así... pero a veces sólo se debe confiar...  
  
—Prefiero desconfiar que terminar en una jaula.  
  
El clon mayor dio por terminada la discusión cuando volvió a sentarse. Cruzó ambos brazos, rodeó la cola contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para una pequeña siesta. Mizu se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, se sentó a su lado para guardar algo de calor. Mewtwo la sintió apoyarse en su hombro, tomando una fracción de su capa para taparse con él.  
  
Ella emitió un jadeo.  
  
—Estás muy frío... —susurró cerca de su oído.  
  
Mewtwo por un segundo pensó que su pecho se aceleraba y su pelaje se erizaba, tenerla a unos milímetros de distancia le hacía sentirse... No era la primera vez que ella se acurrucaba con él para dormir, confiaba plenamente en el clon como para pensar que él no iba a hacerle nada mientras dormía.   
  
Pero en esta ocasión en especial, con mucho frío, tener su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo le hacía pensar tenerla entre sus brazos y no soltarla... Tal vez, hacer algo más...  
  
«Maldición, me estoy sintiendo peor que un enfermo», pensó volviendo la mirada hacia el exterior, observando como la tormenta comenzaba.


End file.
